


Could have Stayed in Chiswick

by miceenscene



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Meta-crisis angst, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Shaun head up to Leadworth, and may just find an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could have Stayed in Chiswick

            “Why did your mother decide to retire to Leadworth?” Donna asked, looking out the window at the countryside that rolled by the never ending M4. “I mean, Leadworth. Might as well be Baskerville, it’s so far out in the middle of nowhere.”

            “She said she wanted to get away from the noise of London.” Shaun said, glancing over at his wife.

            “Could have just stayed in Chiswick. Nothing ever happens there.” She adjusted in her seat, and flipped her red hair over her shoulder.

            “She says it’s a charming little village.  Apparently there’s a very large group of old people, comparatively.  And I know it’s a long drive, but we hardly ever see each other anymore.”

            Donna looked over to Shaun and they shared a smile.  Life had been rather busy.  Winning the lottery had a way of greatly changing one’s life.  The media loved their story because they had received the ticket as a gift, and didn’t even know who had given it.  Donna’s gran-dad, Wilf, had been very cryptic about who gave him the ticket.  But whoever the giver, they were eternally grateful.

            Shaun turned off the M4, and a few minutes later they pulled into the village.  It was smaller than Donna had imagined.

            “It’s like a time capsule.” Shaun commented, stepping out of the car and looking around the square. “Look. They still have one of those old police phone boxes.” He pointed to the blue box across the street.

            Donna’s eyebrows knitted together a bit as something in the back of her mind stirred.  She looked at the box and had a strange feeling, like when you’ve had a dream about a place but had forgotten it.

            “You alright, hon?” Shaun asked.  Donna was still in a daze as someone bumped into her.  The woman dropped the strange metal gadget in her hands.

            “Sorry.” She said, as Donna quickly knelt down and held it out to her.  The woman smiled and tucked a long strand of red hair behind her ear.

            “Is it broken?” Donna asked.  The woman pressed a button on the object and it emitted a strange humming sound.

            “Nope.  Well, I don’t think so.” And then she walked away.  Shaun moved to Donna’s side.

            “Hon?” he asked, his face looking worried.  Donna looked up at her husband.

            “Are you getting a strange…sort of déjà vu feeling?”

            “…no? Are you sure you’re alright? You don’t have heatstroke?” he asked, teasing a little.  Donna leveled him a look.

            “Course not.”

            “Hallucinations? Amnesia?” he smiled as she hit his arm.

            “Oh, stop it.” Shaun placed a kiss on her head as the front door to the building opened.

            The woman who had bumped into Donna approached two men sitting on a park bench.

            “Here’s your screw-driver, Doctor. I don’t think it’s broken.” Amy held out the device, but the Doctor paid no attention.  He was closely watching the couple across the street. “What’s with him?” Amy asked, turning to Rory who shrugged.

            “He’s been watching her this whole time.”

            Amy turned to look at the woman again. “Who is she, Doctor?”

            The Doctor didn’t answer but watched as the front door to the building opened and a young girl ran out proclaiming,

            “Mummy!” Donna picked up her daughter and swung her around in a hug. 

            The Doctor smiled a little, but Amy saw the deep sadness behind his eyes.  He sighed and took the screwdriver from Amy.

            “Well, we’ve seen all that Leadworth has to offer today, where shall it be next? How about Rio? I’ve never been to Rio.” He hopped up from the bench and practically bounced over to the TARDIS.  Rory followed him inside, but Amy paused to look back at the woman and her family.  The little girl had greeted her father and the whole group was going inside the house.  The Doctor appeared behind Amy.

            “She was a companion, wasn’t she?” she asked, looking up at him.  The Doctor smiled a bit.

            “She’s…Donna Noble.  She was…is…the most important woman in the whole universe.”

             Donna looked up as she heard a sound coming from the outside.  It was strangely familiar, yet haunting.  She looked out the front window and saw just the empty street, not noticing that the police box had disappeared.  And though she couldn’t explain it, she felt a strange pang in her heart, as if something she loved dearly was gone.

 

The End


End file.
